Jazmín
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Cuando Urahara conoció a Yoruichi... hipotéticamente...


**Jazmín**

Un golpe seco amortiguado delicadamente con el meñique que anteponía su contacto en la tabla rasa, improvisada mesa, que realmente formaba parte del escalón que daba acceso al patio trasero del Almacén. El recipiente de cerámica horneada, no especialmente adornado, yacía apoyado en la suave superficie. Sonido líquido, sordo, que producía la fina cascada, originalmente incolora pero que ahora emergía coloreada por las hierbas que diluía a su paso, tintineaba en el recipiente donde desembocaba el flujo. Al tiempo que el particular curso hídrico salía de la tetera para llegar al susodicho contenedor que facilitaría su bebida, delicadas volutas empañadas, vaho de opacidad evolutiva hasta que se esfumaba y confundía con el ambiente, fluía del ardiente brebaje.

La chica de larga melena violácea recogida graciosamente en una coleta desenfadada disfrutaba de una mañana esplendorosa. El astro rey brindaba unos magníficos rayos lumínicos que, al impactar en su señorial estampa, resultaba una escena de idílica contemplación. Recostada ligeramente sobre el firme de madera y con los ojos entornados por la natural iluminación que le acariciaba en toda su extensión, Yoruichi agarró con precisión el recipiente que Kisuke le aproximó, sin necesidad de articular los párpados. Se acercó el vaso manufacturado y se deleitó con las partículas aromáticas que manaban del mismo y que alcanzaban la caprichosa pituitaria que se contentaba con tan nimia sensación. El sombrero bicolor permitía al ex capitán conservar abiertos sus ojos y observar la viva imagen del sosiego.

Satisfecho por su compañía, Kisuke se sentó a su vera tras servirse a sí mismo una taza de la misma infusión cuya esencia tanto agradaba a su compañera: fragancia suave, dulce jazmín que no solo aromatizaba el té sino que, además, acompañaba a la taza con un par de florecillas blancas recién cortadas.

Ambos en silencio, observando las tretas que estaban desarrollando los niños que se encuentran bajo la custodia de Urahara. No necesitan decirse nada más, se comprenden el uno al otro con tan solo intercambiar una mirada de soslayo. Sin embargo el tendero sintió algo en su interior, un leve latigazo nostálgico que le obligó a sonreír mientras retornaba la mirada a su vieja amiga:

- Yoruichi-san… - pronunció pensativo – ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

No respondió pero rescató sus grandes ojos ambarinos del partido que iban a disputarse los pequeños y le devolvió la vista al tendero: una mirada tierna y melancólica por los momentos que estaban pasando por su mente, cual película animada, imágenes evocadas inevitablemente al escuchar la retórica pregunta.

Una leve brisa sacude las hojas del centenario roble que, bajo su sombra, cobija al joven Urahara y cuya cabellera rubia triguera se menea al ritmo que el antojadizo viento quiere. Concentrado al máximo, se halla sentado en las raíces, apoyado en el viejo tronco, mientras sustenta en sus muslos una cajita metálica. Está atornillando la carcasa de la misma mientras se pelea verbalmente con el inanimado aparato objeto de su centrado estado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que cerrarte! – dice a regañadientes mientras lucha por cerrar herméticamente el caparazón externo del artefacto.

Sin embargo batalla en vano pues la resistente cobertura se rebela contra su artífice y no admite ningún ángulo de inflexión, por pequeño que sea, que le permita cerrar completamente el armatoste de funcionalidad más que dudosa. Tal es su empeño que no le importa estropear la maquinita con tal de conseguir la meta de terquedad suma que se ha propuesto esa mañana.

- ¡Ciérrate! ¡Ciérrate! – grita para sí mismo.

Presiona por todas partes para intentar acercar las juntas de la armadura prismática que recubre el cacharro, pero hace tanta fuerza que uno de los tornillos, que en principio había casado bien, sale despedido por el aire con tanto impulso que, de golpear a alguien, le causaría una desgracia considerable.

No obstante, el casquillo no logra impactar contra nada, para su suerte, pero tampoco alcanza a escuchar su leve choque contra cualquier obstáculo que se haya cruzado en su trayectoria y frenado su disparatado avance. Se gira alarmado, busca a su alrededor, se mueve a gatas apartando los rastrojos de césped que acomodan su asiento.

Camina arrodillado hasta que tropieza con unas largas piernas, finos y bien contorneados soportes. Eleva la mirada y observa a una joven de tez oscura, una media melena purpúrea cae a ambos lados de su cara. Ataviada con una chaquetita naranja que contrasta y realza aún más su llamativo tono de piel, la chica se agacha levemente y le acerca la aventurera tuerca:

- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunta seria.

- ¿Cómo lo has…? – se interrumpió al contemplar semejante belleza.

Ella caminaba por el jardín cercano a la Academia con la compañía de un escueto pero eficaz séquito de obligada presencia. En silencio, podía escuchar cómo crujía la hierba que aplastaba levemente a su paso. Todo era paz y aburrida armonía en su entorno cuando, de repente, notó un ligero silbido: un proyectil de tamaño casi inapreciable, dada su velocidad, se acercaba hacia ella sin solución. Sin embargo, ella es especialista en el campo de la celeridad y, sin abandonar su gesto de calma absoluta, se tornó sobre sus pies e interceptó el tornillo con su mano desnuda. Al mirar a su alrededor constató la búsqueda súbita que llevaba a cabo el rubio despistado y dedujo rápidamente que le pertenecía.

- ¡Idiota! Podrías haber matado a alguien – continúa ella en tono seco.

- Buenos reflejos – evade su respuesta y la felicita sonriente.

- Casi felinos – confirma la morena sin poder evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kisuke coge el aparato que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado montar, y que aún se encuentra en cierto modo descompuesto, y se lo entrega a la chica. Su cara se convierte en una interrogación pues no sabe qué pretende el chico al darle semejante trasto. En ese momento, se escucha un pequeño repique que parece provenir del "invento" a medias.

- Esto… Esto suena – advierte la chica aproximándoselo al oído para cerciorarse del hecho.

- No pasa nada. Tranqu… - contesta despreocupado mientras se levanta con pesar del suelo.

No le da tiempo a calmar a la inquietada joven recuperadora de la pieza perdida, pues en ese justo instante el tintineo aumenta de intensidad y, de repente, se silencia. Acto seguido, una pequeña descarga recorre el aparato y explota generando una humareda negra proporcional al tamaño del artilugio.

Ya disipada la nube oscura resultado de la reducida deflagración, aparece de nuevo el semblante de la joven pero tintado con la fosca y burda ceniza consecuencia del incidente. Urahara no puede evitar reírse a carcajada limpia al contemplar el cómico rostro de la desconocida.

- ¡S-Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta exaltado uno de sus guardaespaldas.

- No debería de mezclarse con la plebe, Su Excelencia – acota otro alarmado por lo ocurrido.

A pesar de eso, la chica no se inmuta, no reacciona, tan solo se mantiene mirando fijamente al anónimo que ha atentado dos veces contra su integridad física en cuestión de minutos. Le clava sus grandes ojos amarillentos mientras ve cómo él se lo pasa en grande. Pero la cara divertida de Urahara cambia de parecer cuando recae en las palabras de la compañía que auxilia a la mujer.

- ¿"Su Excelencia"? – pregunta un atónito Kisuke.

- ¿Acaso no me conoces? – enarquea curiosa una delgada ceja – Shihouin… Yoruichi.

Ese nombre le hiela la sangre. Los Shihouin son una de las cuatro familias nobles que sustenta la Sociedad de Almas y él tenía frente a sí a la heredera del Clan. Le estaba tratando como a una cualquiera y, además, estaba el accidente con la bomba improvisada que había estallado sin previo aviso.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Siento mucho lo ocurrido! – le falta tiempo para disculparse haciendo reverencias múltiples.

- ¿Ahora me tratas de usted? – pregunta entretenida Yoruichi.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted… - sigue hablando el inocente Kisuke.

¿Quién se lo habría dicho? En uno de sus matutinos y habituales paseos por el Seiretei, la cuidada y bien educada Yoruichi no pensaba que esa mañana sería tan amenizada. Ciertamente ese joven le había salvado el día de ser un tremendo y monótono hastío, como resultaban ser todos los días si descontaba los ratos de entrenamiento. La vida de noble es muy aburrida.

Pero la, ahora, ociosa Shihouin no piensa nada bueno para con el joven; el chico reclama una compensación por su parte para enmendar el entuerto que ha provocado y Yoruichi va a aprovechar bien la ocasión que se le ofrece.

- Está bien, está bien – comienza a decir – Invítame a cenar y todo quedará perdonado – termina con una sonrisa brillante que contrasta con los tiznajos de suciedad.

- ¡Eso está hecho! – responde campechano Kisuke – Digo… Como usted diga – retoma el tono más adecuado para dirigirse a tan señalada personalidad.

La noche sobreviene al día. La hora acordada se acerca y Kisuke se halla apostado en la entrada del restaurante que acordaron como lugar de encuentro. Él espera ansioso y nervioso, preguntándose si lleva suficiente dinero para poder convidar a la afectada y así corregir sin problemas el desastroso comportamiento de la mañana. Tras unos momentos de angustia, aparece la joven Shihouin en esta ocasión sin escolta, aunque Urahara supone que cerca andará algún miembro del Cuerpo Secreto, especializados en ocultarse y camuflarse, para proteger a su señora.

Se adentran juntos y se acomodan en un lugar escogido al azar pero sospechosamente próximo a la cocina. A Kisuke no le importa el sitio elegido con tal de poder rectificar de alguna forma el percance que lo ha traído hasta ahí. Momentos después los recibe un camarero con una libretita y un lapicero para apuntar correctamente el pedido que se disponen a efectuar. Urahara, caballeroso como siempre, le cede el turno de pedida a la joven y se reserva la vez, lo que le dará más tiempo para pensar lo que desea consumir.

- Veamos… - dice Yoruichi al tiempo que abre la carta gastronómica. Tras unos momentos en silencio expectante toma aliento y comienza a hablar – Quiero…seis tazones de udon y no escatime con el shoyu, tres de okinawa soba y un par más de shabu-shabu. Y de segundo: una ración generosa de teriyaki, cuatro de motsunabe y otro de takoyaki. Eso es todo.

Perplejos ambos, tendero y shinigami, no dan crédito a lo que han escuchado. El primero apenas acierta a anotar todo lo que esa boquita ha pronunciado. El segundo relaja el gesto de asombro, se toma esa retahíla de platos como un encargo compartido. Sí, seguramente ha pedido por los dos. Es una mujer dominante y moderna que ha crecido en un hogar lleno de hombres que la despreciaban por ser del sexo desfavorable y que se ha hecho respetar a base de logros increíbles en los distintos campos del combate, hasta resultar la figura espléndida que había sentada frente a él.

- ¡No, espera! Apunta también un plato de tonkatsu y cinco de yakitori. Sí, eso es todo. – resuelve rápidamente mientras cierra la carta – ¿Y tú qué vas a pedir?

Un tic nervioso casi imperceptible hace que vibre el ojo izquierdo de Kisuke al tiempo que una pequeña gotita de sudor resbala por su frente y cae hasta la mejilla. No podía ser cierto: ¿va a comerse todo eso? ¿SOLA? Observa más detenidamente su esbelta silueta. ¿Dónde va a meter tanta comida? Parece cosa de magia, pero esta incógnita se verá resuelta en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Y el señor? – accede el camarero al otro comensal.

- Yo… ¿Cuánto cuesta el agua? – pregunta tembloroso Kisuke pues teme que no le alcance su estimado presupuesto para cubrir semejante comilona.

- Es gratis, señor.

- Pues traiga una jarra.

El camarero se marcha con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro. Poco después los asiste un par de compañeros de la taberna, pues uno solo no da abasto para desplazar el numeroso pedido. Pronto llenan la mesa de suculentos platos y cuencos con las sopas, condimentos y demás ingredientes que la chica no duda en consumir. Como si de un pistoletazo de salida se tratara, en cuanto el último plato es colocado en la mesa, Yoruichi comienza a engullir como si ésa fuera su última ingesta de su vida, perdiendo por completo la compostura de noble aristocrática que la caracterizaba. Urahara se sirve un poco de agua en su vaso y da pequeño tragos para dosificarla bien.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta Yoruichi con la boca llena.

- Urahara… Urahara Kisuke – contesta obediente sin dejar de observar la manera en que tragaba la noble.

- ¡Ajá! – asiente tras pegarle un buen mordisco a una de las chuletas de cerdo rebozado del tonkatsu – ¿Y a qué aspiras en la Sociedad de Almas?

- Voy a crear un Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo – bromea el joven.

- ¡Ja! Y yo seré Diosa del Shunpa – ríe la chica tras lo cual se traga sin respirar un tazón de udon – Creo que no vas por buen camino – concreta tras recordar la anécdota matinal.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

En un tiempo récord, a una velocidad vertiginosa, Yoruichi ha sido capaz de consumir más de una veintena de platos. Ahora puede confirmarlo con toda seguridad: la rapidez es su especialidad pero ésta no solo se limita al campo de batalla.

Shihouin se recuesta ligeramente en su asiento para tomar aire y reposar la comida que ocupa un paradójico estómago, ya que engaña a la vista. Suspira saciada y complacida por el banquete que le ha procurado el pasmado Kisuke mientras coge un palillo de madera y se arranca los restos que han quedado enganchados en su impecable dentadura.

- ¿Les apetece un té? Invita la casa – ofrece amable el camarero para compensar la cuenta que ya debe ser elevada.

Kisuke respira aliviado por el presente por parte del restaurante aunque segundos después cae en la posible razón del ofrecimiento gratuito. Observa expectante la reacción de la chica pues no sabe por dónde puede salir ante aquella proposición. Ella se mantiene en silencio, pensando su respuesta. Efectivamente se incorpora en su acolchado asiento y sonríe.

- Jazmín. Quiero un té de jazmín.

- Sí, señora. Ahora mismo.

Con la misma eficiencia con la que les ha atendido a lo largo de la velada, rápidamente les sirve un juego de té con un par de tazas, cada una apoyada en sendos platitos con unas flores de jazmín. Protocolariamente el mesero agarra la tetera, la eleva y comienza a escanciar la infusión sobre los recipientes, de esa manera los efluvios que despide el líquido pronto invaden el lugar. Yoruichi coge divertida la flor que le corresponde y se la engancha tras la oreja. Cierra los ojos con gesto pacífico, calmada, sosegada, deleitándose del aroma que la embriaga.

En contrapartida con el transcurso de la cena, la chica bebe lentamente el brebaje, disfrutando poco a poco del sabor que le ofrece el oscuro líquido. Kisuke no puede apartar la mirada curiosa, estudiosa, de esa mujer tan fascinante, nobleza de reputación antiquísima que parece recuperar la compostura de su estirpe al tomar con sumo cuidado la bebida.

- Kisuke…. ¡KISUKE!

Un, cada vez más intenso, dolor de cabeza abatía en ese instante su cabeza desnuda pues el sombrero se hallaba en el suelo, a su espalda. Rodeado por su familia, el niño pelirrojo se interesaba más de lo debido por el estado de su jefe tras el golpe que recibió la rubia testa con la pelota de béisbol con la que jugaban en el patio.

- Kisuke, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica de cabellos violáceos recogidos en la cola.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – dijo parpadeando, extrañado.

- Tsk… Y yo tan preocupado por el jefe – habló un desairado Jinta.

Tras comprobar que su estado físico era el correcto, los niños retomaron su partido por donde lo habían dejado acompañados por el improvisado árbitro: el grandullón Tessai. La calma volvió al campo de juego, patio trasero del ambicioso vendedor que aún estaba pasmado por la imagen que veía: Yoruichi había adornado su perfil con una de las florecillas que momentos antes puso el anfitrión en la taza.

- ¿Qué miras? – inquirió burlona Yoruichi.

- Nada – contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Despierto, al fin despejado por semejante atontamiento, recogió el sombrero y lo colocó en la accidentada cabeza. Al volcar el gorro para posarlo en su cráneo algo choca contra el escalón donde estaban sentados: un tornillo viejo, oxidado y estropeado por el incesante e incasable paso del tiempo. Un tornillo que la diosa del shunpa reconoció al instante y que, haciendo alarde de su título, asió con mayor presteza que el ex director del instituto de investigación y desarrollo. Yoruichi sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se lo retornó a su dueño como hiciera cientos de años atrás. Urahara lo cogió un poco avergonzado por que ella descubriera su pequeño secreto. Sin embargo le restó importancia y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta verde. De nuevo centraron sus atenciones al juego de los pequeños.

- Recordando viejos tiempos, ¿eh? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del partido.

- No. Soñaba despierto – concretó mirándola de soslayo.


End file.
